Young and Desirable
by epiclove4u
Summary: An interesting twist on a Bella's sister story. Rebel Bella. Abuse at the beginning. New Cullen! Disclaimer for Story: I only own the unrecognizable characters.
1. Prologue

Title: Young and Desirable ~A Jacob and Edward Twilight Fan Fiction~

Characters:  
Edward/OC/Jacob Isabella/OC

Genre(s):  
Romance/Family/Fantasy/Fiction

Hello. My name is Analise Lily Swan. Bella's little sister. Even though she doesn't treat me the way she should, I still love her all the same. It all started on the second week of sixth grade. The teachers had been giving me 'challenging' work but in the end they decided that I should skip a grade. I was always the youngest in most of my classes since I had a summer birthday but now I was basically two years behind everybody else.

Any ways Bella got mad at me for being smarter than she was at my age. It was also due to the fact that we were both shy but I wasn't awkward about it and that people found my shyness cute. At first it was verbal and mental abuse. She calls me stupid and worthless. I have even started to believe it because one of the people who is supposed to love you unconditionally, hates me? That must mean something. Soon she started to... hit me. I have never told anyone as it wasn't too bad. I could cover it with some concealer. I don't wear make up except for then.

Bella then started to take it out on our parents. She started to rebel and get in trouble. Our parents decided she needed a change in scenery, so we moved to Forks...


	2. Chapter One

Young and Desirable ~ A Jacob and Edward Fan Fiction~

Characters:  
Edward/OC/Jacob Bella/OC

Genre(s): Romance/Family/Fantasy/Fiction

Chapter One Anna

I was in a beautiful meadow. The sun was shining on my curly hair, making it turn red as it usually did in the bright UV rays. My tanned skin was flowing in the sun also. I looked around at my surroundings. There were flowers of every color. Including my personal favorite- Lavender. I studied the little sweet-smelling flowers until a sparkle caught my eye. I looked towards the thing that had caught my eye. It was beautiful. There was a man who looked like he was covered in tiny little diamonds. I couldn't make out his face but he had bronze-brown hair I would recognize anywhere. I started to walk over the space that was between us when a huge bear-looking wolf jumped into the meadow. The animal looked at me with some emotion I couldn't identify before looking at the guy and letting a snarl rip through his .enormous throat. I am ashamed to admit I might have peed my pants a little bit.

Then everything went downhill from then. The sun went away and the sky went almost pitch black. The flowers all withered and died within seconds. Then the wolf and the man started fighting."No!STOP!Please!" I screamed, desperately.  
They didn't stop but just fought harder. I ran towards them but...I was to late. They had both given each other fatal wounds and somehow were on fire by the time I got there. For strange reason I felt a weird bond with them. "No. No. Please no." I cried over and over again.  
Then all of a sudden I couldn't breathe. I tried to get air... Then I woke up. It was a dream. I looked up to see Bella with her hand over my mouth. " Gosh. Your finally awake. Your screaming and crying are so annoying. You would not shut up!"

"Sorry." I apologized wiping the tears off my face. She just huffed and walked out. New State. Same Bella.

I went to go take a shower so I could be fresh for the first day of school before I changed. I decided on my dark wash skinny jeans and a plain white cotton t-shirt to go with it. Then I grabbed my red sweater that my best friend from Phoenix made bought for me. It is a stretchy fabric and has the cutest little puppy ever on it! I went in the bathroom to look myself over. I didn't have any bruises so I was happy that I didn't have anything to cover up.

I stood there for a minute, studying myself. Green-brown eyes. Curly Red-Brown hair. Russet Skin. Unless we told you we were sisters, you would never know. Especially since Bella rarely acknowledges me anymore and we look nothing alike.

I headed downstairs to fill my stomach before we left. I decided on frozen pancakes that you put in the toaster. I chose the chocolate chip ones because I basically live for chocolate. Is at down on the opposite side of the table from Bella as not to bother her.

Dad came down two minutes later. He was going in late so he could see us off to school. He walked over to his gun and put the bullets back in. He used to do that when we were kids but ever since Bella changed, he decided that maybe she was depressed enough to shoot herself.

"Hey Dad." I said.

"Hey, Banana. Bells."

"Charlie." Bella replied. Yeah she openly calls our Dad by his first name. Yeah...

Dad just walked over to the freezer and made himself some freezer pancakes also. He can't cook. I am the only one who cooks. Bella used to cook. But you know...

"Excited?" Dad asked.

"Yes!" I love the first day of school.

"You guys should probably get going." I nodded and went to grab my like green and turquoise bag before going out to the car. I took out my phone and text my best friend, Carlie.

Me: Hey.

Carlie: Hi, girly. What's up?

Me: First day of school!

Carlie: How are you going to survive without me? Jk.

Me: I don't know. Bella's still the same...

Carlie: You will be fine. Not like she is gonna talk to you anyways.

Me: Your right. Gtg. I replied as Bella got in and started the car.

The car ride was silent as usual. I couldn't wait to get out. I am shy but once I get to know you then I can be energetic and fun around.

Bella walked around to the Front Office, not even checking to see if I was following her. I followed her at a distance until we got inside. Then I got my schedule before walking out. I looked at my schedule.

Period 1- AP Algebra Period 2- AP English Period 3- HS Band Period 4- Art LUNCH Period 5- Science 11 Period 6- History 9 Period 7- HS Choir Period 8- HS Band

As I was looking it over, Bella gripped my arm roughly and harshly said,"Remember, no talking, no looking, no anything. Got it?!" I nodded glumly , sure I was going to have a hand-sized bruise by the end of the day.

We went our separate ways. She went to her math class and I went to AP Algebra. I was probably like a minute early so nobody was in there yet. I took out my notebooks and started to write the subjects on them. I think one of my favorite parts of school is going to get school stuff. I like to be organized so when we went to the store I color-coded my binders and folders. Just as I was done writing the subjects, the bell rang and students rushed in as not to be late to first period.

I had to introduce myself so I went up to the front of the class."Hi...I'm Analise, but you can call me Ana please."

Then the teacher started to teach. I answered only two questions because I didn't want to seem TOO smart. The rest of the day up until lunch was the same way. I had already learned most of the material in our old school in Phoenix. And all the teachers had me introduce myself to the class.

Then came lunch time. I had met a group of friends during art. I was going to sharpen my pencil when I tripped and almost landed on my face before a guy with shaggy sandy blonde hair and bright hazel eyes, caught me. He was really hot by the way. Then he asked me to sit within and his friends, so I did. He told me his name was Mark. He kept glancing at me, only making me blush more each time it happened. We got along great from the first time we started talking and girlfriends were awesome too. They didn't mind the fact that I was 13 and they were all like 15.

Anyways, we found a table and started to eat and some people went to go get their lunches. I always pack my own lunch since it is just more comfortable for me to eat. There were people talking all around me. I was about to look for Bella when just remembered snatches said this morning inn the Front Office. Her words rang clearly in my head as I sighed, sadly.

Mark noticed. "You ok, Ana?"

I put on a smile and nodded.

I looked up from my chocolate chip cookie just as seven of the most beautiful people I have ever seen, walked in.

They walked in in pairs. The first pair were a beautiful girl with blonde hair and a burly-looking guy with dark brown hair in something like a buzz cut. The second pair were a short pixie girl with spiky black hair and a little hop to her step with a boy who looked like he was in pain with almost shoulder length golden blonde locks. Then two guys came in. I'm pretty sure they were a couple too. They did kind of lol good together but I was kin did jealous because of how hot the second guy was. The first guy was cute but he didn't seem like my type. Although I don't really have a type, since I have never had a boyfriend... The first boy had blonde hair with emo bangs and dressed a little bit like my sister.

The last guy to come in had bronze-brown hair...wait what?! And his skin was the same as my dream except that it wasn't sparkling. Was he the guy from my dream? If he was, then my dream was real... what does it mean? I ignored the dream while I was looking at the guy. It seemed like when he passed me he tensed. I looked away once he sat down and caught me staring. My cheeks went up in flames. I kept sneaking glances but when I did, I saw he was looking at Bella with a frown on his face. Of course be would be interested in her. I stopped looking at the guy and talked to Mark. I found out he had an older brother named Mike.

We talked about everything and anything. Until it was time for Science. Science was always one of my best subjects so they had me at grade 11 Science. I wasn't very excited because I didn't know how people would feel about having a 13 year old girl in their class.

I left the lunch room to get my books before heading to Science. I walked through the doorway and was very surprised as what waited for me.

The two guys from the lunch room were in my Science class.

And so was Bella.

That wasn't the worst part. We were all a group for the year...


End file.
